


Awkward

by dementedmunster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, asking someone out awkwardly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementedmunster/pseuds/dementedmunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finstock tries to ask Stilinski out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

Sheriff Stilinski definitely hasn't been looking over this shoulder for his son. Or his son's friends. Or his son's friends' parents. Or his son's teachers. Or anyone his son has every talked to. Anyone who could possibly tell Stiles what his father is doing--ordering fries.

It's been a long week, okay? What Stiles doesn't know won't hurt him. Stilinski checks his watch. Food should be done soon, five minutes, hopefully. He tries again to discretely check for possible informants. Safe. So far.

"Sheriff, hey, Sheriff!" a voice calls, breaking into his focus. ' _Oh, crap_ ,' he thinks as he turns around, yeah, he knew he recognized that voice. It's the economics teacher, the lacrosse coach. ' _Crap, he could tell Stiles!_ ' is his next thought.

"Wow, it is good to see you again! I've been meaning to talk to you again," Finstock continues, so intent on talking to Stilinski he hasn't noticed any of his worry. Finstock is clearly the kind of person who talks with their hands. He had pointed at the Sheriff as soon as he saw him, but now those hands are clasped in front of him.

Stilinski's worry quickly intensifies, "Why? What has Stiles done? Is he okay?" Before Stilinski even realizes it, he's stepped forward into the other man's space and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh! No! He's, he's fine!" Finstock hastily reassures him, hands immediately apart and moving in the air, but then continues, "I mean as fine as that kid gets." Stilinski had started to calm down, but now his eyebrows are going up and he's afraid his hand may have gone from 'set on the shoulder' to 'clutching at the shoulder.'

"Which is perfectly fine! A little weird and definitely awkward, I _would_ say the most awkward, but there's _Greenberg_ . . . " There's this _tone_ when he says that name that at least he doesn't have when he talks about Stiles. But Finstock's continued reassurances have gone off topic and his hands are rapidly waving through the air between them. "Really, what teenager can be okay . . . "

The Sheriff is reminded of his first meeting with of Coach Finstock--a very odd man. Just strange. I mean, what kind of teacher tells a parent they like being called 'cupcake'?

He holds up his hand to stop Finstock, "So why'd you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah! I wanted--well, I mean, do you want--or actually, I'd like to ask--" Stilinski swears there's a gleam in Finstock's eyes. Or maybe it's the slightly over-energized feeling to all of Finstock's movements and chatter.

Stilinski's trying very hard to be patient--this _is_ his son's teacher and lacrosse coach, he should at least be polite, but--

Finstock finally gets to the point, hands together in front of himself again, "Would you like to go out for a cup of coffee with me tomorrow? Or another day, if tomorrow's no good," Finstock hastily adds. He looks painfully hopeful. Kind of open and kind of sweet too. But also strange.

As Stilinski freezes to process this . . . development, _(He's been asked out on a date by his son's coach!)_ he also realizes he's standing quite close to Finstock. And still has his hand on his shoulder. Thank god he hears his order being called out. He quickly takes his hand off Finstock and backs away to the counter and safety. He takes his bag and says his thanks before turning back to Finstock. Who still looks painfully hopeful.

"You know, I'm really, _really_ , very flattered, but I just think that would be, you know, very awkward with Stiles in your class, on the team, you know, all of that." He's trying to edge his way to the door, away from Finstock, but Finstock is following him.

"That's what I was saying! It won't be a problem because he's already at maximum awkwardness! Well, aside from _Greenberg_ , but Stiles is better than that, he has half a brain.Two halves in fact. Probably three! That might be the problem . . . " Finstock's hands have gone back to waving through the air. And there is _definitely_ a gleam in his eye.

Stilinski's phone rings and he pulls it out to check who's calling as Finstock babbles on--it's his dentist's office. He'd rather be at the dentist's now.

" . . . not sure they're all that connected though . . ."

"Sorry--" he interrupts Finstock, "it's the station and I've really got to go. Nice . . . talking to you." He slips out the door and doesn't look back until he's safely in his car. Finstock is still watching him from the window.

He gives a little wave and drives the hell out of there. At least Finstock didn't notice the fries.


End file.
